The Thief, the Cobbler, & the Winchester Brothers
by 2nightisthenight
Summary: Sam & Dean get transported to Ancient Arabia by the Trickster! Fights, thievery, & a beautiful princess included! Rated T because you just can't PG Dean XD DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do no**

The Winchesters were nearing the end of a hunt. Cornering the quarry, they advanced on him with a stake each. The hunted in question raised his hands in a sign of surrender, though he also smiled, as if he were laughing at an inside joke.

"Boys, boys! Can't we talk about this?"

"We can talk when you're dead." Sam said. The Trickster smiled again.

"Tsk tsk. But don't you know, there's some jobs that should be given priority!"

"Yeah we know, that's why we're here!" Replied Dean.

"Or are you? Be seein' you boys, but hopefully not for a long time. Ciao!" The Trickster snapped his fingers.

"Oof!"

"Ah!"

The boys landed on something hard. Sam was the first on his feet, but that may be because he landed ontop of Dean. "Get off me!" Growled the latter. "Dean...look where we are!" Dean looked. It seemed they had landed in an empty town market. The streets were deserted, except an older lady carrying a bunch of bananas.

"That dick, I'll kill him!"

"Dean, you know what this reminds me of?" Sam asked.

"All the reasons we should've killed him quicker?"

"Very funny. No, it's like a story I found online once, about Arabian Knights!"

"Do go on." Dean said sarcastically.

"They say that every shooting star is an Arabian Knight, so this is ancient Arabia...What was it? Something about a golden city being protected by-"

"Sam, later. It looks like somebody's thinking about robbing Granny." Dean pointed. It was true. A thief had just poked his head up over a low wall.'_Good mornin' Arabia!'_ He thought. He spotted the old lady walking with what he thought to be something gold. He followed her, and the boys followed him. Coming up behind the old lady quietly, the thief reached around her to snatch the bananas. The boys had almost reached them.

"Ma'am, look out!" Sam warned. The old lady quickly grabbed the thiefs' arm and flipped him over her shoulder! As he hit the ground, out slipped from under his robe the thiefs' most recent steal. Granny continued to flip and toss the thief about, a stolen rug or some golden object falling from his robe every time he hit the ground. Finally the old lady set about twisting the thiefs' arms and legs into an elaborate knot. Sam was frozen mid-warning, while Dean was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up. Thief, meanwhile, stood up as best he could and hopped away on both hands, thinking,'_She reminds me of the lady from my school cafeteria!'_

Granny put her glasses on, and smiled at the boys. "Thank you for your warning, boys! I'll put in a good word to King Nod for you, why don't you both come to the palace? His Majesty and the princess will be most grateful for your chivlary!"

They both agreed, and as they followed the princess' nanny (as she told them that that was her post at the palace) Dean whispered to his brother, "Dibs on the princess!"

The nanny left the boys to watch some sort of parade ("It's always so exciting, I'll announce your presence to the King!" She said as she left). Meanwhile, in a little room above the main square, a young man slept. He was a cobbler, one of the best in his trade. Young Tack was deep in blissful dreams, when the thief, embarrassed at being bested by an old lady, snuck in.'_What a dump!_'He thought as he looked around the flat. Everything was thrown around and organized in a higgledy-piggledy manner. Shoes, tools, bandages, blankets, and more littered the place. Thief snuck up the staircase to where the young cobbler slept on a small pallet. As he reached his hand into Tacks' pocket, Tack laughed softly in his sleep and curled into the fetal position. The thief would have to be more careful not to wake the ticklish mender of shoes!

Thief finally managed to get the poor cobblers' money pouch out and opened it. To his dismay, a moth fluttered out of the pouch, having been startled from its' hiding place. There was no money in the pouch. Tack, still asleep, took out his needle and thread and started to stitch the unfortunate thiefs' robe to his own pants. By the time the thief noticed, he was stitched very tightly to the cobblers' patchwork trousers! '_He's stitching me up like a boot!'_ Thief thought, astounded. '_Sorry kid, these boots were made for walkin'!_' But as he tried to get up and leave, the sleep-stitching Tack scissored his legs together, cutting off the thiefs' air supply.

In the city square, Sam and Dean watched in awe as many strange-looking people began to make their way down the street, on the way to the palace. First were several cruel figures all in black waving whips threatenly. Then came people who were skipping.

"Have no fear!" They sang. "Have no fear! Zigzag the grand vizer, is here!"

"Viz-ear?" Dean asked. His brother shook his head.

"No, vizer. It's like an adviser." Sam explained.

"Oh, I knew that." Said Dean. Sam held in a sigh.

The thief struggled against the strong stitching of Tack. He finally managed to stand upright, bringing the sleeping cobbler with him. Tack woke nose to nose with the thief! Tacks' immediate reaction was to try and get away from the intruder, but being stitched together, all that was accomplished was that the pair started rolling and tumbling. Across the room, down the staircase, out the door, and right into the middle of the street!

Sam and Dean watched as several small men were unrolling a red carpet. Strutting his way down the carpet was the strangest man they'd seen so far. He was blue-skinned, tall, and wearing an imposing black robe. But the strangest thing about him were his feet. With every time his foot touched the ground (or carpet, if you wanna be technical) the foot _unrolled itself_. And every time he lifted a foot, it_ curled in on itself_. Dean pointed this out to his younger brother.

"I'm gonna guess that's Zigzag." Sam nodded.

Out of nowhere, two men came rolling into the street. The boys reconized the one in the brown robe as the thief from earlier! The other was pale-skinned, wearing overalls that were patched here and there and a brown hat. They rolled right into Zigzags' path, where small tacks spilled from the pale mans' clothes. Zigzag stepped on one, and began to howl, clutching his foot in pain.

"That doesn't look good." Dean commented as the cruel-looking vizer eyed the unfortunate soul with the tacks.

"Maybe we should help him." Sam suggested. Dean shook his head.

"We shouldn't interfere."

Just then, Zigzag pointed a long, skinny blue finger at Tack. The thief managed to undo the stitches and escape the vizers' notice. "Seize him!" Zigzag hissed. "Take him! Seize him!"

His goons began to sing, "Seize him, and take him! Seize him, and take him!"

"Take him to the palace!" Zigzag ordered, and Tack suddenly had many swords at his throat! The poor cobbler was having a bad day...

**t own anything! But please enjoy, & it'd be nice if you'd take my polls too, but you don't have to...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please! I know it's weird, but it's gonna get good!**

A long way from the Golden City, a man stood victorious above the many bodies of his enemies. He sneered at the slain warriors with his single eye, which rested in the middle of his face, making him look like a cyclops. "One Eye wins again!" He proclaimed, the moonlight shining on his black armor.

His army took up a chant. "One Eye! One Eye!" They all had one single eye, just like their leader. The same armor as well, complete with helmets that had black horns, like an army of devils. As they celebrated, one brave scout crawled away. The poor man had many spears jutting out his back, including a flag that had a black field, with a red X in the middle. In the middle of the X, was a single eye with a red pupil. This was the flag of One Eye, who had conquered every city in the land with one exception. The Golden City. The city the brave scout was heading. He made his way slowly to his horse, who was somehow still alive. He had a hard time getting on his horse, until a man helped him up. The scout looked at whoever gave him a leg up, and saw a man with dark blonde hair. The man smiled encouragely as if to say, 'Go on, I got your back.' The scout nodded wearily, and urged on his horse. "M-must... warn...the K-king..." He told himself.

"Hurry man." The man whispered into the night. "There's not much time. Sam and Dean better get a move on, or I'll change my mind about letting them live..." With that, the Trickster disappeared. He couldn't afford to have One Eye see him, not yet anyway.

The boys, meanwhile, were making their way to the palace following the incident with the cobbler. Sam all but begged Dean to tell the king that the cobbler was innocent. But Dean wasn't having it. The thief was hanging around when he spotted, at the tip of a minuret through the palace gates, the citys' most beloved treasure. Three golden balls, said to protect the city from evil. It was also said that if they were ever removed, the city would be in great peril! But all the thief saw were three reasons to sneak into the palace. As he made his way to the gates, however, they shut, leaving him stranded.

By this time, Zigzag finally noticed the Winchesters. "O strangers from another land, what brings you to this country of sand?" He asked, eyeing their forgien clothing.

The boys stared at him, then Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, just passing through. My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean." Dean nodded curtly. He didn't trust this guy. He defined _shady._ And watching Aladdin ten billion times taught him that you could never trust an adviser.

Zigzag shrugged. "Well, may I be the first to welcome you to the city which shines above all, rich, prosperous, and protected by three golden balls!"

Dean snorted, covering it up by sneezing and coughing while Sam gave him a stern look. Though he was smiling followed Zigzag through the inner palace, the cobbler and his guards not far behind. After a while they came into what seemed to be the throne room, though there was no throne. A man who must've been the king lounged against a pile of pillows. He wore white robes and a white turban, with a gray beard. And he was asleep.

"Wake up, Father!" A young woman shook the king, and the boys stared at her. She had long dark hair, dark skin, and violet eyes. She wore an orange shirt with lavander pants. Though usually this would be a major fashion offense, she wore it well. Sam saw that she also wore a delicate golden crown, with a purple feather adorning it. He nudged Dean and mouthed, '_princess_'. Dean nodded but didn't speak. Though Sam could tell his brother was thinking R-rated thoughts...

"Have no fear, Zigzag the grand vizer is here!" For some reason, the only way Zigzag could speak was in ryhmes. The king opened his eyes sleepily to look at them, but quickly they were shut again.

"Oh, it's you,_ Zigzag._" King Nod said simply. The boys were sure he was asleep again, when his daughter noticed them.

"Hello, and welcome to the Golden City. This is my father, King Nod. And I'm Princess YumYum."

"Oh, _yesyes._" Dean said softly, speaking for the first time in a while. Then he said louder, "Your royal Lovliness, I am Dean Winchester, and this is my kid brother, Sam. We actually have no idea what we're doing here, and I'd like to know if you've seen anything...strange." He paused, wondering if he'd said too much.

The princess nodded. "My fathers' friend Loki hasn't been seen for a long time. He was supposed to visit us yesterday, but he never came. We're very worried."

Zigzag looked at YumYum, and in a very shady way (at least it seemed like that to Dean), said, "O, you know what he does best, for the world is _full_ of pests!" At that, he motioned for the guards to bring forth the unfortunate cobbler. YumYum and Tack looked at each other, his blue eyes widening at the sight of her violet ones. They didn't know it yet, but what they were experiencing was what most of us call 'love at first sight'. Then she broke eye contact, looking from the shoe-mender to the vizer.

"And what has he done to you?!" She demanded.

"Attacked me." Zigzag replied simply, holding up the offending tack.

"Oh really?" The princess asked suspiciously.

"Yes. He's a danger to society, don't you think so your Highness?"

The king nodded sleepily. "Mmm, yes..."

Sam saw what Zigzag was trying to do. "Your Majesty, wait-"

"As it turns out," YumYum began, slyly taking one of her petite shoes and snapping it in half, "I need a cobbler." She held the shoe up to show the king. Dean whistled low enough for only Sam to hear. The king nodded his approval. Sam smiled and gave the princess a thumbs-up. Zigzag looked livid. Tack couldn't believe his luck!

"Yes," King Nod said sleepily. "go now...with Princess YumYum..." And at that, the king was asleep. Again.

Outside the palace, the royal polo teams were making their way through the gate to the playing field. As they passed a trash can on wheels, the can seemed to sprout arms. The arms in question belonged to the thief, who felt around for the wheels and followed the team onto the bridge.

He wheeled himself a little to the right however, and got stuck on the edge. As the polo team trotted into the palace, the thief tugged the wheels to go forward. They wouldn't budge. He tugged harder. Still nothing. He tugged even harder, and dumped himself in the moat. _'The color of this water is very suspicious...'_ He thought as he swam through the yellowish water.

The Winchesters were shown their rooms, though they met in Sams' for a family/hunter meeting. Sam closed the door, then nodded to his brother to indicate that he was sure nobody was listening.

"That princess was something, huh? I think I like this place!" Said Dean.

"Dean, focus. The Trickster sent us here for a reason-"

"Remind me to thank him."

"Why wouldn't the kings' friend show, you think something happened and that's why we're here?"

"Who? Loki? Isn't he the bad guy from Thor?"

"No Dean, he's the trickster god of Norse legend!"

"So he _is_ from Thor!"

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"This isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing! ...Bitch."

"Jerk."

They sat silent a second, then Dean stiffened.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, did you say Loki's a _trickster_ god?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So," Dean said impatiently, "who do we know like that?"

They stared at each other, then:_ "The Trickster!"_

**it's weird, but please just humor me here!**


	3. Chapter 3

The boys decided to check in on their friends, trusting the Trickster to pop up any minute and take out somebody in his unique way. Although Dean said that he wouldn't mind if Zigzag got whacked. Sam laughed at that as they made their way to the princess' room. YumYum was arranging flowers in a simple vase while Tack was dutifully mending her shoe.

"So, what's your name?" She asked the cobbler. In reply he took one of the tacks he constantly had in his mouth and held it up for her to see.

"Tack?" She asked, crinkling her face in amusement. "Is that your name?" Tack nodded.

The princess' nanny came up, humming and singing to herself. Tack noticed her glasses were loose on one side, so he gently took them from her and quickly and efficently tightned them with a small tool that resembled a screwdriver. He replaced the good-as-new glasses on Nannys' face, and she smiled up at him. (Even sitting, Tack was still taller than most. Except maybe Sam)

"So, uh, you fix things up for a living?" Dean asked. Tack nodded again. "Doo...you speak? At all?"

Tack moved the tacks around to the corner of his mouth before answering. "Yes...a little.."

"Oh, so he _does_ talk!" Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs. Dean retaliated by tugging Sams' hair, hard. While the Winchesters were having this mini-war, the princess and the cobbler sneaked glances at each other, blushing deeply. As Tack weaved a heart on the side of the shoe, YumYums' face reddned and she hid it in the flowers she was watering.

Meanwhile, Thief made his way through the suspicious yellow water until he came to a drainpipe. Reaching up, he grasped the edges and pulled himself through the opening. Huffing and puffing he squeezed and shoved his way up, up, up until his head popped out of a hole. This hole had cushion around it, with a thickly braided rope hanging next to it. He didin't know it, but the hole he poked his noggin through was what most would call a toilet! _'Oh, this must call the waiter!'_ He thought as he pulled the rope. Instead of bringing a servant however, it flushed the thief right back down, down, down until he _plopped_ right back into the yellow water...

Nanny came and told YumYum that her bath was ready, and she had to go while the water was still warm. Nanny gave the boys (Sam, Dean, Tack) stern looks as if to say, 'Peek and die.' Sam held up his hands in the international sign for peace. Tack looked away as if he were actually caught peeking. And Dean just stared right back until Nanny left.

"As if I'd go so low-"

"Dean, don't pretend you weren't just thinking about the princess naked!" Sam pointed out, thankfully not loud enough to be overheard be the ever-vigilant Nanny!

"Yeah, but I wasn't gonna sneak a look!"

"Oh really?"

"Sam, it's a rule. You do not peek unless she gives you 'the look'!"

Sam shook his head, confused.

Dean waved his hands, as if he could wave away his brothers' confusion. "Never mind, you won't get it 'til you lose your viginity!"

Sam was about to protest that, indeed, he _has_ lost his virginity, when they heard the princess, "Hey! Wha-?"

They smelt him before they seen him. Suddenly, Tack and the thief were back to back, both caught by suprise by the others' presence. Tack flipped Thief over his shoulder, and the thief in return snatched the princess' shoe and ran off!

"Go! I'll get him!" Tack said uncharacteristically.

"Wait! I'll go with you! Dean, check on the princess!" Sam ran off after the cobbler.

Dean ran to the bathroom, accidentally catching sight of a very startled and very unready Princess YumYum! She screamed, and Nanny ran in. Thinking the worst, the older woman gave poor Dean the same treament she had shown the thief earlier that day.

Thief ran suprisingly fast for a guy with quite a few steals under his robe. Not to mention the two golden backscratchers he had just stolen from the princess. Tack and Sam were having a time keeping up with the thief! And that was until the walls around them began to change. Instead of any solid color, stripes, zigzags, squares...all creating one big optical illusion. As all three were getting indescribably dizzy, Thief ran over a square shape he thought was more solid floor. However he fell, and fell, and Sam and Tack soon followed. They fell for only a few seconds, but it felt more like several minutes. Then they were spinning, sliding down railing none of them knew was there.

"Give-that-back!" Tack demanded as he wrestled the shoe away from the thief. Without warning, the railing divided, and they were all seperated.

Thief flew off the railing and through the air, crashing first through one window of the cathedral, then the other. Sam slid onto the floor and kept going until he hit the far wall and was promptly knocked out. Tack got worse. He also slid across the floor, but he slid all the way to another room, where he knocked Zigzags' feet out from under him! The viser was humiliated and angry at first, then he saw who it was and composed himself. Which in some ways is more dangerous then if he had exploded.

"Aha, you've finished YumYums' shoe, how delightful! Now she has no more use for you!" Zigzags' voice took a deeper tone as he threatened Tack with a three-pronged weapon similar to a triton. Behind him, his goons laughed like a pack of hyenas.

Sam woke up later, possibly with the help of Dean, who wasslapping him awake.

"GeroffmeDean!" He slurred, then looking around he asked, "Where's Tack?"

"Vizer Whatshisface caught him. We got to get a message to the princess without him knowing!"

"Why can't we just walk up to her? Zigzag knows we're close to-"

"No good. Making sure the princess is safe can be a capital offence actually, under the right circumstances." Dean averted his eyes, and Sam knew better than to question him, at least for now.

Now they had bigger problems. How to get a note to a heavily guarded member of the royal family in ancient Arabia? Eventually the boys decided to trust a little dog. Sam tied the message around the dogs' neck and let him go. But Doggie had other plans, sadly. He ran away, their hopes with him.

"Tomorrow."

"Sorry?" Dean asked, worried his brother hit his head way too hard.

"Tomorrow." Sam repeated. "I heard them saying something about a polo match tomorrow, we can get the message through then! There'll be too much noise to see every single person out there."

"Sammy, you might just be a bonafide genius!" Dean clapped Sam on the back, and they went to their rooms to rest and then plan their next move.

That night, the brave scout rode on. "Mu-must..warn the...k-king..." He urged his horse on with these words. The horse seemed to understand, so it pushed itself still harder. Though they were both on the brink of just giving in, dropping to the ground and never getting up again. High above them stood the Trickster, watching their progress. Though a bystander wouldn't be able to tell, the Trickster was practically out of his mind with worry. He mentally cheered the scout and horse forward, they needed to hurry. But he couldn't help, which pained him the most. Though he knew he couldn't risk an enemy spy reporting him to One-Eye, he felt he was betraying his friends.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! But thank you for following, any ideas? Leave a review or PM me! I sincerely hope you enjoyed! 3**


End file.
